A distributor rotor functions to distribute electrical current to spark plugs of an IC engine causing them to ignite fuel vapor in the cylinders of the engine and put the engine in motion. The rotor is usually made of a plastic core and a conducting plate (usually a brass plate) secured thereto. Generally, the thickness of the conducting plate is less than 1.7 millimeters and its design has changed little over many years.
The rotor arm rotates within a ring of stationary contacts (usually one for each cylinder of the engine) whereby current at high voltage fed to the axis of the rotor arm can spark across between the outer tip of the conducting plate and each stationary contact in turn as the rotor arm turns during operation of the engine.
With the widespread use of spark-fired IC engines in motor vehicles, any improvement in power output and/or fuel economy of the engine is widely sought. This invention promises improved performance of a spark-fired IC engine by means of a simple but unobvious modification of the distributor rotor by a cheap, readily-changeable spare part of such engines.